


Crylophosaurus

by rogue_queen



Series: In which A kurotsuki love story takes place [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A bird - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 03:25:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5031937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rogue_queen/pseuds/rogue_queen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So this is what became of the mighty dinosaurs hmm?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crylophosaurus

Tsukishima Kei smirked at the small bird as it postured and hissed at its own reflection.

“You remind me of that irritating cat from Tokyo sometimes.” He informed the grey cockatiel. The bird spared him a baleful glance. “Don’t look at me like that, it’s true. You’re both full of hot air, vain and arrogant.”

The bird tired of chatting to itself and wandered around the back of the laptop. Tsukki returned to his homework occasionally whistling back to the cockatiel and gently pushed it’s head away from the question sheet it was trying to devour.

“That’s another thing, you both but into other peoples business and won’t take no for an answer! Honestly Hiroshi! Knock it off! Akiteru thought he was being so incredibly clever and witty calling you tolerance, I just find it highly ironic.”

For the first several weeks that the bird had lived at the Tsukishima household it had been nameless. Kei’s parents had insisted that since it was ‘his’ bird, bought no doubt to assuage feelings of guilt brought on by their frequent trips away from home, only he had the right to name it. As a result the bird had merely been called Tori until Akiteru’s return from university and so the bird was named, Hiro for general use and Hiroshi for when Kei was feeling particularly ornery.

Naturally Hiroshi was the name used more often.

Turning back to his homework Tsukki missed the bird making its way to the edge of the desk.

He did not miss the loud squawk Hiro made as he feel off the side of the desk, or the loud fluttering followed by the panting bird landing on the side of his face, clinging with all his might to whatever his claws could reach; glasses, hair, skin. Wincing the blond carefully set about detaching the bird. When the small creature was safely ensconced, fluffed up to twice his normal size, in the palm of his hands Kei sighed.

“So this is what became of the mighty dinosaurs hmm?”

Hiro trilled happily and Kei sighed before leaning down to affectionately touch the tip of his nose on the bird’s beak.

“and,” Kei murmured, “You’re secretly a sweet heart, you just hide it under that ridiculous hair of yours.” He tugged gently at Hiroshi’s comb before snapping a quick picture of the content bird to send to Kuroo.

Kei stared at the screen of his phone, struggling to come up with an acceptable caption. After all it would be weird if he just sent a random picture of his bird to the rival captain.

To: Kuroo

The dinosaurs turned into this? I’m not sure if I’d call that evolution…

Sure that the sentence was snarky and disdainful enough to avoid suspicion Kei sent off the message.

Maybe not adding the caption in the first place would have been more aloof, a nagging voice in the back of his head chimed in.

“I’m not going to argue about what would have been the most in character thing for me to do with myself. Instead I am going to get that last slice of strawberry shortcake out of the fridge. Hiro, if you would.” He said, holding his arm out so the bird could clamber up his arm. Hiroshi peeped when he settled on Tsukki’s shoulder and the boy glanced down at his small companion, smiling softly when the cockatiel pressed its beak against his lips in a soft bird kiss. 

Left abandoned on the desk the phone lit up.

From: Kuroo

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

From: Kuroo

Tsukki!!!!!!!!!!

From: Kuroo

Omg you have a bird????

From: Kuroo

Why didn’t you tell me?? 

From: Kuroo

MORE IMPORTANTLY: WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL ME IT WAS OKAY TO SEND EACH OTHER ANIMAL PICTURES??????

When Tsukki returned to his room, burdened with a large slice of cake and a bird that he was desperately trying to fend off, he sat down at the desk, set down the plate and was about to take his first bite when he noticed his phone flashing. Hiroshi took advantage of his distraction to leap on the creamy cake, eating everything he could – everything except the strawberries that is. When Kei looked up at the mess created he only huffed out a sigh and snapped another picture to send to kuroo in lieu of a proper reply

To: Kuroo  
:\

Finally tucking into the remains of his desiccated cake Tsukki felt more content than he had in a long while, and certainly more content than he would be when he found out that Kuroo had taken the photos of Hiro as permission to send Kei photos of what was apparently every single cat the captain came across.

**Author's Note:**

> Like Tsukki wouldn't own the closest thing to a dinosaur he could get.
> 
> Fun coincidence that the bird's name is also the name of another character voiced by Tsukki's seiyuu
> 
> and i know technically it's not got much interaction but it's part of the series when i can be bothered
> 
> not beat'd bc lol who has time ( probably do it later when i'm not falling asleep and capable of feeling shame)


End file.
